


Comfort

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean shows Castiel a very human way of connecting in the absence of prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It isn't the first time Dean has invited Castiel to his bed, nor is it the first time Castiel has accepted.  But, in the dark, in the quiet; with only the soft sound of breathing and the eerie echo of time that makes itself at home in the bunker's walls, it _is_ the first time Castiel can tell Dean what's been weighing on his mind.

"Do you still pray, Dean?"  Dean's head is rested on Castiel's shoulder, his arm and leg slung possessively over Castiel's body.  There's a quick breath, silence, a swallow, more silence.  Castiel strokes down the back of Dean's head, palms the curve of his skull.  No answer.

"I can't hear you anymore, you know.  If you do."  He turns his head, lips finding the top of Dean's head for a gentle kiss.  Although Dean still says nothing, Castiel can feel his heart beating faster.  Another kiss, this one right at the hairline on Dean's forehead.  "I miss that more than anything.  I miss feeling connected to you."

"Me, too."  The soft words make Castiel's heart clench and he chokes off the noise that tries to slip past his defenses.  Dean stirs, pressing his palm over the center of Castiel's bare chest, fingers splayed wide.  His heart beats faster under Dean's touch.  "I guess we're stuck with human connections now, huh?"

Castiel doesn't have a chance to answer before Dean's body shifts again.  He brushes a kiss against the side of Castiel's neck, soft lips and rough stubble and gone.  Castiel swallows hard when another kiss follows and another and one to the curve of his jaw.  The gentleness of Dean's palm sliding to the side of Castiel's neck and the dusting of soft kisses down the line of his jaw is jarring.  

It isn't the first time they've gone down this road, either, but Dean has never been so tender.  He shifts again to straddle Castiel's hips, his kisses falling on Castiel's collarbone, chaste and soft with damp lips.  Castiel reaches on instinct to touch Dean's face again, causing him to change the focus of his kisses.  Through the thin fabric of their boxers, Castiel can feel Dean's cock hardening as quickly as his own; a situation made all the more noticeable when Dean sits upright.

He takes Castiel's hand in his own, holding gently as he raises it to dust a kiss to the palm before skipping on to his wrist.  When Dean's lips find Castiel's pulse, they linger; when his tongue presses into the hollow, Castiel gasps at this new feeling of his own heartbeat.  In the darkness, Castiel feels Dean's fingers close around his other wrist and pull.  Dean kisses that palm, tests the beat of Castiel's rapid pulse in that wrist.

A wild excitement flows through Castiel's veins when Dean kisses the sensitive skin of his elbow, then leans forward again to kiss his neck.  Castiel's hips shift reflexively, seeking friction in the press of his cock against Dean's body and he arches to push his head back against the pillow, baring his throat to Dean's lips with a groan.  Dean takes full advantage, pressing kiss after open-mouthed kiss.  His lips close over Castiel's pulse, sucking hard until Castiel feels it.  

His breath comes harsh and shallow as he reaches up to grab Dean's head, hold his lips right where they are.  He savors the pounding of his own heart and the matching ache in his cock.  Dean stays, kissing and sucking and breathing just as ragged until Castiel's grip loosens.  When he lets go, turning his head to try to find Dean's lips for a proper kiss, he's frustrated to feel the kisses trailing further south instead.

Dean's stubble scrapes deliciously across Castiel's chest, big hands molded to his ribs as Dean finds his nipple and teases it with swipes and swirls of his tongue.  Castiel can't stop the moan that escapes, high and needy.  He grabs Dean's head again, holding him close as he sucks and scrapes teeth lightly over the hardness of Castiel's nipple.  Dean's thumb finds Castiel's other nipple, drags and circles until Castiel is writhing beneath him, breathless and choking growls and sighs of pleasure.

It's over too soon and Dean is making his way down Castiel's body again.  He kisses and stops to suck marks and bite hard enough to make Castiel nearly choke on his own breath, arching into the pleasure pain of Dean's teeth and gulping air when his mind threatens to rebel from lack of oxygen.  The slow progress of Dean's mouth down Castiel's body is excruciating, the slick wetness of Castiel's cock rubbing against his boxers heightening every sensation.

When Dean's teeth close over the soft spot above his hipbone, Castiel feels certain he's going to die from the pleasure.  He sucks a hard breath, scrabbles at Dean's head to hold him there while every nerve ending in his body fires and misfires together.  When Dean releases the skin, soothes the flat of his tongue over the sharp sting, Castiel is aware of every sensation.

Dean's tongue, soft and wet, his slick lips, the hardness of his chin and the roughness of his stubble, the heat of his panted breath.  His tongue traces the elastic of Castiel's boxers, dipping under as he moves across Castiel's stomach.  When he reaches the other side, he bites again.  Hard, twisting his head until it pinches, until Castiel bows up and cries out, then falls back to the bed.

"Dean," he groans, then loses the thought in a wash of Dean's lips sucking over the bitten skin ahead of a flurry of gentle kisses.

"Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel barely even registers the soft question, certainly not enough to form an answer.  He lifts his hips easily, automatically, when Dean's thumbs hook under the waistband of his boxers and tug.  He kicks frantically, trying to help Dean get them off his legs, desperate not to lose this new connection he's found.  Dean chuckles softly in the darkness, presses a shaky hand to Castiel's thigh to still him.  When the boxers are gone, Dean pushes Castiel's thighs apart and slips between them.

His kisses fall quick and soft on Castiel's inner thighs, one then the other, then back to the first.  Castiel's hips arch up, his cock curving against his stomach and smearing precome as it bounces with the movement.  Dean follows the movement until his lips reach Castiel's tightened balls and he starts to suck at the skin even as one sure hand wraps around the shaft of Castiel's cock and starts to stroke slowly.

The sensations are overwhelming, heightened by the darkness, and all Castiel can do is whimper and thrust halfheartedly into Dean's fist.  His legs tremble when he presses his feet flat to the bed and tries to thrust harder.  Dean's strokes are languid and loose-fisted even as he sucks harder and drags his teeth lightly down sensitive skin.  His nails rake down one of Castiel's thighs until his hand curves around Castiel's hip to hold his ass against the bed.

Sweat and need prickle across Castiel's chest and down his body until he's shivering and panting under the onslaught of different sensation.  So aware is he of every movement in the darkened room, that the warmth of Dean's tongue pressed against the underside of his cockhead pulls him apart from the inside out.

"Dean!"  He cries, rough-voiced.  He grabs at Dean's head and pushes his hips up against Dean's grip.  He's frantic, searching for words to put to the tangle of emotions in the center of his chest that threaten to suffocate him.  Finally, he gasps out:  "More..  moremore _more_."

Dean's lips close around the head of his cock, hot and wet and sliding down steadily.  Castiel's mouth is open, but no sound comes out except a punched out breath of anticipation.  Dean's hands are on his hips.  It's welcome pressure, fingers wrapped bruising tight into his muscles, eight points of pleasurable pain that mix with the warm drag of Dean's mouth up and down his cock.  Castiel grabs at Dean's head with both hands, setting an erratic pace.

Dean's lips slip up and down, wet slurping echoing in the darkness of the room in time with Castiel's harsh breaths and ragged moans until the heat of orgasm takes root somewhere in the middle of his gut.  His stomach clenches as the heat tangles around his spine and his lungs, flows down the nerves to pull his legs up and curl his toes.  

Dean hollows his cheeks as Castiel's cries of "please" and "more" and "yes, yes" grow louder and more frenzied.  He pushes down, engulfing the head of Castiel's cock in the tight muscles at the back of his throat and pushing down down down until his nose touches Castiel's body.  He lets his hands slide off the spurs of Castiel's hips and around, digs his nails into Castiel's ass, squeezing painfully tight.

Castiel's body convulses reflexively and Dean pulls him up, slurping noisily and sucking hard and dragging Castiel into his throat again and again in tight thrusts. Castiel chokes out a near sob of pleasure at the feeling of Dean's heartbeat around his hardness.  For the first time in months, he _feels_ Dean intimately.  He comes like that, nails digging into Dean's neck to hold his mouth still as pulse after hot, thick pulse of liquid flow in the tight space around his cock.  

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel moans, " _fuck_."  His hips shove up, erratic and needy as he feels spit and come leaking around Dean's lips and running hot over his balls and onto his body.  He grinds into Dean's throat, relief flowing in waves and loosening his muscles a little at a time.  Dean gags and chokes around his cock, but Castiel barely notices.  His hands shake against Dean's head, petting imprecisely as he moans and twists from side to side, overtaken by the pleasure of release.

When Dean pulls off with a wet pop, coughing and sputtering, Castiel is dragged back to the moment.  He tries to think, to form words, but his mind is fuzzy and dark and remembering to breathe is all he can manage.  Castiel reaches for Dean, wraps his arms around broad shoulders and pulls Dean's body down on top of his.  The scent of sweat and musk is overwhelming between them.

He kisses Dean's sweaty forehead, over and over.  Soft, reverent kisses between harsh breaths.  Dean reaches out, frames Castiel's face with his hands to mirror Castiel's grip.  When their lips finally meet, it's a wet kiss, hungry and sloppy and metallic with come.  Dean presses against Castiel's body, legs slotting together as he grinds against Castiel's hip.

They share growls and bitten lips, a base need drives Castiel to push his tongue against Dean's and twist even as his hand slips inside Dean's boxers, palming the roundness of his ass and pulling him down harder.  He grinds up as Dean ruts frenetically, squeezing Dean's ass in both hands now and pulling him down.  Dean breaks the kiss, panting and moaning against Castiel's jaw, slack mouthed and tight-voiced.

" _Shit_ , Cas," he groans, then, "God."

Castiel can feel Dean's cock hardening, fattening against his hip and he squeezes harder, guiding the quick rhythm as his lips find the pulse point of Dean's throat and he sucks.  He presses his tongue to the feeling of Dean's heartbeat and sucks harder, trying to steal it for himself as he digs his fingers in and pulls.  Dean's hips stutter, shove hard, twist and he's coming.  He cries out  hoarsely and tilts his head back, his heart thundering wildly under Castiel's lips.

The wetness of Dean's come leaks through his boxers, leaving Castiel's hip sticky even as Dean continues to grind.  The sting of tears burns the bridge of Castiel's nose and for once he doesn't fight it.  He releases his hold on Dean's neck, drops soft kisses as he cradles Dean's trembling body to his own.  Castiel strokes down Dean's back with a sweaty hand, soothing him as he starts to press soft kisses to Castiel's neck once more.  

For the first time, when tears start to leak from the corners of Castiel's eyes, he feels relief instead of shame.


End file.
